I Love You
by Blue eyes6
Summary: John and Sam are secretly dating.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

Summary: John and Sam are secretly dating.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters; I'm just using them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: John and Sam

Chapter 1

When Sam stepped off the elevator, she looked around, but she didn't find who she was looking for.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"Where's who, Sam?" Bailey asked.

"John. Have you seen him?"

"Not since we got back from Charleston."

"If you see him, tell him to come by my office."

"Sure thing." Bailey said.

Sam felt two arms slide around her waist, when she entered her office.

"hey." John whispered in her ear.

"Where did you disappear to?" Sam asked as she turned to face him.

"I had to see Grace about something."

"Anything I should know about?"

"It's nothing." John said as he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"John." She warned.

John sighed. "I have a slight cold, I wanted to know if if she had anything to get rid of it."

"That's it?" she questioned.

"That's it." He said, pulling her onto his lap.

"How about a nice, romantic dinner at that new restaurant?" he suggested.

"I have a better idea." Sam said. "Chloe's going to a sleepover, so how about a nice quiet, romantic dinner at my place."

"I love the way you think." John said.

"Thank you, Agent Grant."

John started kissing Sam's neck when they heard the doorknob rattle.

"Sammy, honey, I'm back." Nick Cooper said, walking through the door.

"We could see that." John whispered.

"Shh." Sam whispered back.

Coop looked at Sam, then at John and then back to Sam, again.

"Why are you two sitting in here, with the door closed?"

"When did you get back?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Today." Coop said, looking at John, again. He didn't like the idea of Sam and John, together, alone.

"Will John Grant please report to the Command Center."

John didn't want to leave, but he knew Sam could handle Coop.

"I better go. I'll talk to you later, Sam."

Sam watched John walk out the door. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had to.

"You never answered my question, Sammy. Why were you and Grant, in your office, alone?"

"That's none of your business."

"I believe I have the right to know."

Sam couldn't believe what Coop was saying. How dare he even think that.

"How dare you! You left to take that job, in Memphis. You don't have the right, to know anything about me."

"Calm down Sam. I know we can work this out. We'll go to dinner, tonight, and talk about us."

"I have plans." Sam said, walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You

Summary: John and Sam are secretly dating.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters; I'm just using them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: John and Sam

Chapter 2

Sam had just finished setting the table, when the doorbell rang.

"Hi John." Sam said when she opened the door.

"Hi, I brought you flowers."

"They're beautiful, thank you."

After Sam put the flowers in water, they sat down to dinner.

"Sam, how are you with Coop coming back?" John asked. "If you still love him, I'll step back, so the two of you can be together."

Sam stood up and walked over to John. She took John's hand and led him to the couch.

"I love you John, not Coop. Him coming back doesn't change my feelings."

"I had to make sure. I love you Sam, but if you…" John started to say, before Sam interrupted him.

"No more talk about Coop."

Sam kissed John and the she took his hand as they walked to her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you."

They were just about to kiss when Sam's cell phone rang.

"Sam, its Grace. You need to get to the park, right away."

"What's wrong?"

"Another body was found in the park."

"I'll be right there."

"Have you seen John? I paged him, but he never called me back."

"I'll call him." Sam said.

"What's going on?" John asked when Sam hung up.

"Another body was found in the park. We better get going."


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You

Summary: John and Sam are secretly dating.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Profiler characters; I'm just using them for my story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: John and Sam

Chapter 3

When John arrived at the park, Grace was examing the body

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No, not really."

Before Sam could question John some more, Bailey called them over.

"Sam, this is Detective Paul Jones, he's in charge of this investigation. Paul, this is our Profiler, Dr. Samantha Waters; Agents John Grant and Nathan Burbaker; and our forensics expert Dr. Grace Alverez."

"This is the third murder in five days. He shoots his victims in the knees so they can't run away. He wants them to beg for their lives before he kills them."

"What's the commonality between the victims?" Nathan asked.

"The only thing they have in common is that they're all men, in their late 20's to early 30's."

"John, Nathan question the witnesses and meet us back at the office." Bailey said.

Sam walked over to John and took his hand. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Be careful." Sam said. Then she kissed him.

Nathan was also worried about John. "I'll watch him." He reassured Sam as they watched John walk away.

A half hour later, John met Nathan at the entrance of the park.

"Anything?" Nathan asked.

"Mr. Phillips saw most of what happened, but he didn't give me much of a description of the assailant."

"Are you okay? You don't look very well."

After a coughing fit, John answered.

"It's just a cold; it'll be gone in a few days."

Nathan felt it was more than that, but he kept it to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 4

The next morning, John and Nathan were back in the park, looking for clues.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked.

"Nauseous."

"Did you eat?"

"Nathan, just the thought of food turns my stomach."

When they arrived back at the office, John went to talk to Bailey, while Nathan went to talk to Sam.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, Nathan?"

"It's John. He's been coughing and he's nauseous. You need to talk to him."

"Why should she?" Coop asked when he walked through the door.

"Because she should." Nathan returned.

"No, she doesn't, she's coming with me. I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Excuse me." Sam said, as she pushed past Coop.

Sam found John, sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands. She pulled up a chair and placed her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. "I have a pounding headache and I'm nauseous."

"Come on Sam, our reservations are for nine!" Coop shouted.

"Come with me." She whispered, holding out her hand.

John slowly stood up and placed his hand in hers.

Coop couldn't believe it; Sam was choosing Grant over him.

Once they were in Sam's office, John sat on the couch and sighed. "I'm so tired."

"You're also stiff." She said, massaging his neck and shoulders. "You need to go home and go right to bed."

John smiled. "Yes, mother."

Sam smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 5

"George, has John shown up, yet?" Bailey asked.

"No and he hasn't called either."

Sam was getting worried, John was never late. She took out her cell phone and called John, but he never answered.

"Please answer." She whispered.

"I hope John's alright." George said.

"He's probably shacked up with some girl and doesn't care about work." Coop said.

"Shut up! John's not like that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Relax Sam, it was just a joke."

"George, call Nathan and have him check on John." Bailey said.

When Nathan arrived at John's he rang the bell. When there was no answer, Nathan let himself into the apartment.

"John! John, answer me!"

When Nathan walked into John's bedroom, he was hit with a blast of cold air. All the windows were open. Nathan couldn't believe it, John was burning up, even in an ice cold bedroom. Nathan called 911. While waiting for the ambulance, he called Bailey.

"Everyone, John's very sick. Nathan will meet us at the hospital."

Sam was beside herself. I need to get to the hospital, she thought to herself. Then her cell phone rang.

"Dr. Waters."

"Sam, its Nathan. Meet me at the hospital and we'll talk."

When Sam turned around, she almost walked into Coop.

"What's your hurry? I thought we'd go out, to dinner and then a drink, at my place." He said.

"I can't." Sam replied as she stepped on the elevator.

Coop couldn't believe it. Sam would rather spend her time, with Grant, instead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 6

Nathan was waiting for Sam when she arrived at the hospital.

"How is he?" she impatiently asked.

"He's running a high fever. I'm worried about him."

So am I, Sam thought to herself.

"Hello, I'm Agent Grant's doctor, Dr. Phillips."

"How is he?" Bailey asked.

"Agent Grant has double pneumonia. His temperature is 110 degrees. We need to bring his fever down."

"Damn! This is all my fault!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I sent him out in the rain, when he had a cold."

"Don't beat yourself up. No one knew it would lead to pneumonia." Dr. Phillips said.

"How will you bring his fever down?" Sam quietly asked.

"We'll pack him in ice. Don't worry, it won't hurt him." Dr. Phillips reassured her.

Nathan put his arm around Sam's should, for support.

"I need to talk to Dr. Waters in private. Please follow me."

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked when they arrived at Dr. Phillips office.

"Dr. Waters, Agent Grant named you in his living will. If he's unable to make a decision, it falls to you. We'll talk again, after the procedure."

"Can…can I see him?"

"Sure."

When Sam walked into John's room, she couldn't believe how pale he looked. She pulled the chair close to the bed and slowly sat down and took his hand.

"Come on John, talk to me. I need to hear your voice. We're all worried about you."

"I'm sorry miss." The orderly said from behind Sam. "We need to take the patient downstairs."

Sam kissed John on the forehead and whispered "I love you" in his ear, before she joined the others.

"How is he?" Grace asked.

"He's so pale, but the doctor believes he'll be fine. He just looks so pale."

Sam walked away before anyone saw her tears.

Bailey was concerned about Sam. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I love him." She said.

"I know."

Sam looked at Bailey in surprise.

"I'm not blind Sam; I know what goes on in my office."

Sam laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm scared."


	7. Chapter 7

I Love You

All the important information is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 7

Coop couldn't believe that Sam would rather be with Grant than him.

"I have to rescue her." He whispered, stepping off the elevator.

"Sammy I'm here. Ready to go?"

Sam stood up and walked away from Coop.

"I made reservations for us at your favorite restaurant."

Sam didn't answer.

"Come on Sam, talk to me." Coop said, reaching for her when Bailey stepped between them.

"This doesn't concern you, Bailey; it's between Sam and me."

Sam touched Bailey and said, "Its okay Bail, I'll talk to him."

Coop gave Bailey a triumphant look.

"Coop, you need to understand that I don't love you."

"But Sam…"

"Dr. Waters, Agent Grant is awake and he's asking for you." Dr. Phillips called to her.

"Excuse me." Sam said, as she followed the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, taking his hand.

"Tired." John whispered.

Sam kissed John on the forehead. "You've been very sick, so of course you'll still be weak and tired."

"How's Chloe?"

"Shh, you need your rest."

"Agent Grant, how do you feel?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"Okay; when can I go home?"

"If you promise to take it easy, you can go home, tomorrow. I want you to take a week off from work."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry doctor; I'll make sure he follows your orders."

"Thank you doctor." John whispered as he shook the doctor's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I Love You

All the important stuff is covered in chapters 1-3

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Chloe, honey, please put your things away, John will be here soon." Sam said.

Chloe has just finished putting her stuff away, when she heard the elevator.

"He's here mommy! John's here!" Chloe exclaimed, running into the living room.

Sam, Chloe and Angel anxiously waited for John and Nathan, holding up a sign that read 'Welcome Home John.'

But it wasn't John and Nathan who stepped off the elevator, it was Coop.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sam sighed.

"I can't believe you'd rather be with Grant than me." Coop pouted.

"Boy, you don't mince words, do you? Angel asked.

"Can we talk, alone?" Coop asked, ignoring Angel.

"Fine, but make it fast, I'm expecting John and Nathan any minute."

"Why is Grant coming here when he has his own apartment?" Coop angrily asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I love John and I plan to make our relationship work. Please leave, now."

Just then the elevator door opened.

"John!" Chloe cried as she ran to him.

"How's my girl?" he softly asked.

"Great. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Hi Angel."

"Hi, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Grant." Coop said as he stormed to the elevator.

"Goodbye Coop." Sam said, taking John's hand.

"This isn't over, Sam."

"Yes, it is." She said, closing the door on Coop.

"You know, he isn't going to give up." John said.

"I know, but if he keeps seeing us together, he'll get the message."

"But what if…" John started to say till Sam kissed him.

"I love you John." She whispered.

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
